Could you find it in your heart to love me Ryuzaki
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Light asked Misa to make the eye trade and go on a date with Ryuzaki to find his real name then Misa really starts to fall from him how will Light react? I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!
1. Will you go on a date with me Misa?

One morning Light and Ryuzaki were looking over a list of criminals Kira had judged until they heard a familiar voice coming from one of the TV monitors. When they looked up they saw Misa Amane looking angrily into one of the surveillance camera's.

"When can I leave this room? This is ridiculous I want to see Light!" she pouted.

"Light…..I think you better take a break and go visit Miss Amane….or she'll have another temper tantrum…" Ryuzaki suggested as he stacked some sugar cubes.

"No…I'm not leaving until I get to the bottom of this. Misa can wait." Light muttered not even looking up from his laptop.

"Suit yourself….I'll just tell her that then…." Ryuzaki muttered as he leaned over to the microphone.

"Miss Amane…..your dear Light is too busy to see you at the moment. So please calm down and go do something to entertain yourself." Ryuzaki sighed as he started to stir his tea with his loli pop.

"What? Light isn't that busy! Come on let me see him once!" Misa frowned.

"No….what I told you is the truth he's busy…"

"Please Ryuzaki! At least let me come down there with you!" Misa pouted.

"No Miss Amane….your are suspected of being the second Kira so you are under surveillance…." Ryuzaki muttered.

"Well then I don't see a problem coming down there with you! You can keep an eye on me! Please Ryuzaki!" Misa begged as she batted her eyes.

"Fine….Matsuda please escort Miss Amane here…" Ryuzaki sighed as he started drinking his tea.

"Y-yes sir…." Matsuda nodded as he disappeared upstairs.

Then a few minutes passed and Matsuda came down stairs with Misa smiling happily. Once she saw Light her eyes started to tear up and ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Light I've missed you so much! You have to stop working so much so we actually have time for each other!" Misa frowned as she planted kisses all over his face.

"Ok, ok….please can I get back to my work?" Light sighed as he gently pushed her off of him.

"But Light darling…..I came down here to spend time with you….." Misa frowned.

"Well I told you I'm working…..go do something to entertain yourself…." Light muttered as he started typing on his laptop again.

"Your so mean Light!" Misa whined as she plopped down at a near by table.

Then a few minutes later Ryuzaki rolled his chair over to her and stared at her intently while sucking on his loli pop.

"Uhhh Ryuzaki….can you not stare at me like that….it make's me uncomfortable…." Misa muttered nervously.

"I apologize….it's just that I still cant believe how beautiful you are…" Ryuzaki muttered as he pulled his loli pop from his mouth.

"Oh well ….um thank you…." Misa smiled with a small blush.

"No I should be the one thanking you…"

"W-whys that?" Misa asked confused.

"For allowing me to be in your presence…..so I thank you Miss Amane….here for you.." Ryuzaki muttered as he handed Misa a loli pop.

"Oh um thank you…..that was very sweet Ryuzaki!" Misa blushed as she took the candy. "You know Ryuzaki….your not as weird as I thought….I actually sort of like you!" Misa smiled.

"Well then if that is the case…..how about you go out on a date with me!" Ryuzaki smiled as he grabbed her hands.

"Um….I'm dating Light! I love only Light I'm sorry!" Misa said.

"I see…..you are a lucky man Light…" Ryuzaki sighed.

"Uh huh….yea…" Light muttered not even paying attention to them.

Then a few minutes passed and Light shut his laptop with a sigh and turned around in his chair.

"Are you done Light?" Misa asked excitedly as she stood from her seat.

"Yea for today…." Light sighed as she stood from his seat.

"Yay! We can spend time together!" Misa squealed as she ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Well actually Misa…I'm kind of tired….I was going to go to bed…" Light sighed.

"Oh….well I'll join you…." Misa sighed.

"Ok…." Light sighed as he and Misa walked upstairs.

Once they got into bed Light quickly pulled Misa close to him and she blushed.

"L-Light?" she stuttered confused by his sudden action since he wasn't the type that liked to cuddle.

"Misa…..I want you to do me a favor…." Light whispered.

"Anything!" Misa smiled.

"Make the eye trade again…..and accept Ryuzaki's date and find his true name…." Light whispered.

"But Light! I don't want to go on a date with Ryuzaki! I love you and only you! I can stand the idea of me being with a another man!" Misa frowned.

"I know….but it's for the new world…please Misa for me?" Light muttered.

"Fine…..anything for you Light….my savior!" Misa smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" Light muttered with an evil smirk.

The next morning after Misa made the eye trade Light and Misa came down stairs and Misa walked right up to Ryuzaki with a bright smile.

"Miss Amane…..will you be spending time with us again?" he asked.

"Yes! Well…..I was wondering if I could talk to you alone for a minute…." Misa blushed.

"How do I know it's not a trap…and you are the second Kira?" Ryuzaki asked as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Ryuzaki! Do I look like the type of person who could be Kira?"

"Honestly….yes…I know how much you love him so you are a prime suspect…." Ryuzaki muttered as he bit into a donut.

"I don't love him …..I admire him what he did to the burglar….but never mind that….can I talk to you alone please?" Misa pouted.

"Very well…" Ryuzaki sighed as he followed Misa to the other end of the room.

"Um…about the date thing yesterday…..I decided…I want to accept your date!" Misa smiled.

"You do? …What about your precious Light?" Ryuzaki asked curiously.

"It's fine….he's being a jerk lately….and I wanted to be around a gentleman like your for a change!"

"I see…."

"So how about we go on a date today? We can go to a café of something!" Misa grinned.

"No Miss Amane….you are under surveillance." Ryuzaki sighed.

"But I'll be with you! You can keep an eye one me!" Misa pouted.

"Yes…but also if we go out into the open I will have to show my face…..and if you a telling the truth about you and Light not being Kira…then I would be in big trouble wouldn't I?"

"I guess…..well then how about we use my room?" Misa suggested.

"Very well…..are you sure Light will be ok with this?" Ryuzaki asked curiously.

"Yes he'll be fine!" Misa smiled as she looped her arm threw his.

As they were walking up to Misa's room they were stopped by Matsuda.

"Hey Ryuzaki where are you going?"

"I have a date with Miss Amane…so would you please shut down all the surveillance cameras?"

"Oh um….sure thing…" Matsuda smiled as he watched them walk away.

Once they were into Misa's room Matsuda ran down stairs and grabbed Light by the shoulder.

"Light! Ryuzaki is going on a date with Misa Misa!" he exclaimed.

"Yea I know…." Light sighed.

"You're her boyfriend! Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

"No….Misa and I agreed to date other people for a while…..so it's none of my business who she decides to date…." Light explained.

"Oh….I'm sorry to hear that….if you need anything you can always come to me!" Matsuda smiled as he patted Light on the shoulder and walked off.

"Right thanks Matsuda…" Light said sadly as he continued to type on his laptop. _Heh….I've won L…..after your date with Misa….she's going to tell me your name….so I can write it in the note book….._Light thought with a wicked grin.


	2. The perfect date and the confusion

Once Misa and Ryuzaki got into Misa's room they sat together on her sofa awkwardly until Ryuzaki broke the silence.

"Tell me…..what is going on between you and Light…" he muttered.

"Oh well….we weren't getting along…so we deiced to see other people …" Misa lied.

"I see….but why did you choose me? Is it to find out my true name? Well sorry to break it to you _second Kira_ I'm not giving up that information!" Ryuzaki said as he reached over to the sweets that covered the table.

"I told you I'm not the second Kira!" Misa frowned.

"As I much as I would like to believe you Miss Amane….I have no evidence…" Ryuzaki muttered as he picked up a slice of cake.

"Your so ridicules…." Misa huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Call me what you want…..do you want some cake?" Ryuzaki asked as he pushed his plate toward her.

"No thanks cake makes you fat!" Misa said.

"Actually I found that you don't gain any weight as long as you burn calories by using your brain…." Ryuzaki muttered.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Misa growled.

"No…just stating a fact…" Ryuzaki said as he took a big bite of the cake.

"Ugh your so rude! This was the worst decision ever I should have never went on a date with you!" Misa yelled as she stood from her seat.

Then she was stopped by Ryuzaki grabbed her wrist.

"Miss Amane….I apologize…..I'm not use to being around people….to be honest this is my first day…." Ryuzaki muttered nervously.

"Y-your first date? I am your first date?" Misa blushed as she took a seat next to him.

"Yes…I'm glad to say my first date was with the beautiful Misa Amane…."

"AW Ryuzaki!" Misa smiled as she gave him a small hug causing him to blush. "That's so cute! I'm glad I'm your first date!"

"Y-you are? Just a few moments ago…you were quite angry with me…." Ryuzaki said.

"Yes….but I forgive you!" Misa smiled.

"I am glad…." Ryuzaki smiled.

Then there was a small silence between them causing an awkwardness between them but then Misa broke it.

"So Ryuzaki….tell me about yourself!"

"About myself?…." Ryuzaki asked confused.

"Yea like about your childhood and why you decided to become a detective!" Misa smiled as she scooted closer to him.

Ryuzaki opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but he shut it again and did this a few times then his mouth turned into a frown.

"Is there something wrong?" Misa frowned.

"Its just….no one has ever asked to know anything about me…before…" Ryuzaki muttered.

"Why not? You're a very interesting person! So I'm all ears!" Misa grinned.

"Very well….I never knew my parents….and I grew up in an Orphanage in England I always kept to myself….mostly studying, and I became a detective because I wanted to make a difference in the world and I thought it would be interesting traveling the world solving mysteries…" Ryuzaki sighed.

"I see…..it must have been tuff to grow up in an Orphanage…." Misa frowned.

"No…that is were I met Watari….and he's been very much like a father to me…." Ryuzaki muttered. "So Miss Amane….tell me about you…"

"Hmm well …..I was born in Kyoto …and I had a mother, father and a brother….but they were killed by a burglar…..I was very sad then Kira punished that burglar and he became my savior…. Then I decided I needed a job so I gave modeling a try and I was very good at it so I stuck with it!" Misa smiled.

"I see….I'm sorry about your family…" Ryuzaki muttered.

"Thank you….."

"Miss Amane-" then Ryuzaki got cut off by Misa.

"Please call me Misa!"

"Misa….tell me….is Light Kira?" Ryuzaki asked.

"No….he's not…." Misa lied.

"Then why were you with him? Surly you would much rather like to date Kira….since he is in fact your savoir ….and you love him am I right?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Well I was with Light…because….well….I don't really know why I was with him…..but I do look up to Kira…..I admire him…but I would never date Kira…." Misa muttered.

"I see…..would you consider dating someone like me?" Ryuzaki asked curiously.

"Hmmm well you are smart, handsome, tall and funny…..so maybe if I get to know you more!" Misa smiled.

"R-really?" Ryuzaki asked shocked.

"Yup! So….Ryuzaki…can I have a bite of your cake? Your tempting me so much with it I have to have a taste!" Misa grinned.

Ryuzaki nodded and lifted up his fork and she took a bite out of it causing him to blush. _She is so very cute…..I believe I'm falling for her…..like I said I would…I don't even care if she really is the second Kira…_Ryuzaki thought.

"Yum! That cake was delicious!" Misa sighed.

Then with out thinking Ryuzaki leaned over to Misa until his nose was touching her cheek.

"R-Ryuzaki?" Misa muttered.

Then Ryuzaki pressed his lips to her cheek and she gasped causing him to look at her confused.

"Y-you kissed me!"

"No I didn't…..there was cake on your cheek….and I ..um…I didn't have a napkin on hand….so I um….I …." Ryuzaki muttered but he was interrupted by Misa grabbed his face with her hand.

"If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask!" Misa smiled as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek that caused him to turn red.

Then Ryuzaki brought his hand up to his face to touch the spot where she kissed him and he turned to her confused.

"T-thank you….." he muttered.

Misa giggled and looped her arm threw his and for the rest of the evening they talked about many things until Ryuzaki asked Misa a question that shocked her.

"Misa…may I ask….what dose your Cosme Misa lipstick taste like?"

"E-excuse me?" Misa blushed as she looked at him confused.

"Your lipstick…..what dose it taste like?" Ryuzaki repeated.

_Is that his weird way of asking me for a kiss? _Misa thought confused then she turned to him with a smile.

"I'll show you…..but you have to close your eyes…." Misa whispered.

Ryuzaki nodded and closed his eyes then Misa reached into her purse and pulled out a tube of lipstick and rubbed it on his lips casing him to opened his eyes and looked at her confused.

"There now you'll know!" Misa giggled.

Ryuzaki sighed and licked the lipstick off of his lips.

"Hmm….it taste's like watermelon…." Ryuzaki muttered.

"Watermelon? It's suppose to be Strawberry!" Misa laughed. "I'd say your taste buds are way off!"

"I suppose….." Ryuzaki smiled.

Then Ryuzaki looked toward the clock with a sigh then turned back to Misa.

"It's getting late….perhaps I should leave….." Ryuzaki muttered.

"Oh ok…" Misa sighed as she followed Ryuzaki over to the door once they got there they stopped for a moment and looked into each other's eyes.

"I had lots of fun with you Ryuzaki…you sure know how to treat a girl…." Misa smiled.

"I had fun also…and I was simply treating you the way you should be treated…." Ryuzaki muttered as he itched his leg with his foot.

"Aw Ryuzaki your so sweet…..no guy has ever said those type of things to me….." Misa smiled _Light is my boyfriend…..and he's never said any of those things…..not even a simple 'your beautiful' or ' I love you' ….._Misa thought sadly.

"Well those men must have been stupid….."

Then Misa looked up at him and her face turned bright red _Ryuzaki…he's so kind so kind to me…even though…Light and I…are the one's he's hunting…_Misa thought. Then Misa leaned over and pressed her lips to Ryuzaki's then pulled back quickly.

"Just a little thanks….." Misa blushed as she turned to walk away but Ryuzaki grabbed her wrist.

"Uh wait!…." he muttered nervously.

"Yes?"

Then Ryuzaki pressed his lips to her's again giving her a sweet gentle kiss. Once he broke the kiss he looked at her for a moment then back down at his feet.

"We should do this again some time…well….goodnight Misa…" he muttered as he quickly disappeared.

Misa blushed and plopped down on her bed with a dreamy expression. _Ryuzaki….._she thought as she touched her lips where his kiss still lingered then Light came threw the door.

"Misa! Misa where are you?" he called.

"Um….here Light…." Misa sighed as she stood from the bed.

"We need to talk…..come with me…" Light muttered as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into their closet.

"Why cant we talk in our bedroom? This closet is so cramped!" Misa pouted.

"Because….I know L turned the surveillance cameras back on…..and this is the only place he didn't put cameras." Light explained.

"How do you know?"

"I had Ryuk check it out…..anyway did you get L's true name?" Light asked anxiously.

"Um…..yea…." Misa muttered.

"Well don't just stand there looking like an idiot tell me!" Light snapped.

Misa looked at her 'boyfriend' for a moment with a frown then she looked down at her feet. _Do I really want to give him Ryuzaki's true name? I mean what has Light done for me? Nothing! And he treats me like crap why should I help him….and I happen to like Ryuzaki…love him maybe…_Misa thought.

"Misa?" Light muttered as he shook her a bit.

"I….I don't remember…" Misa lied.

"What? How could you not remember you saw him just a few moments ago! Misa I know you know his name tell me damn it!" Light growled.

"…Fine…..h-his name is…..um….is….David….Smith? ….That's right David Smith…." Misa lied. _David Smith? Nice one Misa I could have come up with a better one! _Misa scolded herself.

"David Smith?….Are you absolutely sure Misa?" Light asked.

"Yes….I would never lie to you Light…you're my savior…..my Kira…." Misa muttered with a weak smile.

"Ok….thank you Misa …..your eyes are my treasure …" Light muttered as he pulled her into a hug.

Meanwhile back down stairs everyone were watching the TV monitors in confusion especially Ryuzaki.

"W-why did they go into the closet?" Matsuda muttered.

Then Misa and Light came out of the closet kissing and Ryuzaki felt depressed by looking at the two of them.

"Oh Light I'm so glad we made up! Promise me we will never fight again!" Misa smiled.

"I promise Misa…..I'm the stupid one….I love you!" Light smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"Oh I love you too Light!"

Then Ryuzaki turned away from the TV monitors and stared blankly at the floor with his thumb to his lips.

"AW that's great their back together! Don't you think Ryuzaki?" Matsuda grinned but Ryuzaki didn't answer he kept looking at the floor.

"Uh Ryuzaki?"

"Yes….it's just wonderful….isn't it…" Ryuzaki muttered in an emotionless tone._ After all that fun we had…she goes crawling back to him? Even after…..I opened up to her…am nothing to her? This just doesn't add up…_


End file.
